clashofclansfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Grand Warden
Vertaling komt soon :) '' "This veteran battle-scholar seeks out groups of friendly troops to fight behind and boost with his Life Aura, and assumes the form of a tower on defense. Attacking, he can walk over walls or fly high, and can make nearby troops immune to damage once his Eternal Tome ability is unlocked!"'' ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Grand Warden is based on both the Wizard and the Healer, similar to how a Barbarian King and Archer Queen resemble a Barbarian and Archer respectively. **He is automatically summoned once the Grand Warden Altar is constructed, which costs 6,000,000 Elixir and is available at Town Hall 11. **The Grand Warden initiates a range of his passive Life Aura upon deployment, which grants units with additional health. Any unit to leave this range is stripped of the ability, unless they re-enter it. ***The level of this passive ability is increased once every level, unlike his active ability which is increased every 5 levels. **The Grand Warden is the third hero in the game, being weak in physical strength but extremely powerful in support. His active ability, Eternal Tome renders all friendly troops within his aura invincible to damage for a short time. ***Eternal Tome is upgraded every five levels that the Warden increases. The ability's duration increases by 0.5 seconds per level. **During defensive mode, he will turn into a stone statue and act as any other defensive tower while using his Life Aura to provide a health boost to defending troops and buildings. **The Grand Warden will attack the building being attacked by the highest number/troop space troop, and will continue to attack that building until it's destroyed. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Grand Warden can be used as an air or ground Hero, thus he can fit into any preferred army composition. **The Grand Warden can be described as a 'Super Wizard' as his resemblance to the Wizard. **His ability, Eternal Tome, makes himself and friendly units in his range invincible to damage, and is crucial for destroying bases with a high DPS core. **He is the only hero that doesn't require proper funneling to be fully effective. He goes to wherever most of the troops are immediately. This allows more concentration for timing of spell deployment and troops. ***It can also be used to effectively counter the Eagle Artillery using large groups of troops; this also allows them to be able to destroy more than before. ***Troops in range of Eternal Tome can be healed while active, even if targeted by an Inferno Tower. **The Grand Warden can jump over walls, much like a Hog Rider, regardless of him being in ground or air mode. **He will follow the troop with the highest housing space or the largest mass of troops, so bunching up troops with the Grand Warden is crucial to getting the most out of his abilities. ***Even if the Grand Warden can jump over Walls, he will attack the Wall piece that a large mass of your other ground troops are also attacking. This is unlike the Hog Rider and Miner, who never attack Walls. **If your Grand Warden is in air mode, be wary of Seeking Air Mines as when your Grand Warden gets targeted by one without his Eternal Tome, he will be killed single-handedly regardless of his level. **The Grand Warden can attack a Wizard Tower, Bomb Tower or Hidden Tesla without being hit. This is because his range is far enough for him to not get hit. **If the Grand Warden is positioned correctly, he can defeat an enemy Barbarian King without being attacked. **The Eternal Tome negates damage, but doesn't negate non-damage effects. For example, Wall Breakers still die upon bombing Walls, troops are still bounced by Spring Traps and frozen by the Freeze Trap. Also, single target Inferno Towers can charge on an Archer until full firepower. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **His hitpoints are low, but his range and DPS are quite good, although not fit as a core defense. He will serve as a good support unit against the Eagle Artillery defense, although he will not survive long without other units to soak up damage. **He creates a buff to boost defensive troops, heroes, and skeletons. It is recommended to place his alter near structures that will receive the benefit such as the Clan Castle, or other Heroes. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' *The Grand Warden goes through minor visual changes at level 10. **Initially, he has purple facial hair similar to the Archer Queen, and his facial characteristics remind those of a Giant. He wears white and purple robes along with a short cape. There is a gold trim on his collar at the neck and he wears a white crown-like decoration on his head. He also holds a thick book and a long wooden staff with a magical crystal held on top. **At level 10, his crown becomes golden. ---- *'Trivia' **The introduction of a new hero at Town Hall 11 was revealed in ClashCon 2015, however, only a silhouette of him was shown. **He is the only hero who has only 20 levels, unlike 45 levels for both the Barbarian King and Archer Queen. **He is the only unit in the game that can be toggled as an air or ground unit. **He is the only hero to have two abilities. **He is the only hero being able to be killed single-handedly by a trap when in air mode via Seeking Air Mine. **He is the only hero available to be purchased and upgraded with Elixir. **The Grand Warden's upgrade costs up to level 8 cost less than the cost to buy him. **He is the only hero that appears to be based on two units as opposed to one, particularly the Healer and the Wizard, because of his use of magic and ability to grant friendly units with increased health. **Currently, he is the only hero to be able to be maxed at the Town Hall level he is unlocked. **He is the only hero to turn into a form of defensive structure when defending. **He is the only hero to be damaged by Earthquake Spells and not by Poison Spells when defending. **His beta ability colour is orange, and his release ability colour is yellow. **Like the Barbarian King, the Grand Warden's book and staff switches arms when he turns. ***However, when the Grand Warden dies, he drops his staff but holds on to his book. **He is one of only four things in the game that cost 10,000,000 resources to upgrade, making his level 20 upgrade one of the most expensive things in the game, tied with the level 2 Eagle Artillery, the level 7 Clan Castle, and the level 4 Inferno Tower. **In the sneak peeks showcasing him, his hitpoints at level 20 was 2,000; however it was changed to 1,500 in its release. **Each successive upgrade of the Grand Warden adds approximately 2.16% health and 4.24% damage, but also adds a constant one minute to his total regeneration time. As a consequence, the Grand Warden's regeneration rate changes as he levels up. The Grand Warden's regeneration rate slows down each level, going from 2,000 hit points per hour at level 1 to 1,836.7 per hour at level 20. Life Aura Ability (Passive) Eternal Tome Ability (Active) For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page.